How did that happen?
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: Ichigo comes back after 5 years to find Rukia, a girl he thought had feelings for him, happily married? And to him? {OOC/AU-ish. Please read the memo at the top!}


**Hello! I decided to do a random one shot. This is my first Bleach story so i'm a little nervous! I honestly have not watched/read Bleach in a couple years so I have no idea what is going on.. so i'm gonna make something up! Don't get too mad please!**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki has just been named Captain of the 5th division. Commander Captain Yamamoto has asked him to go and greet all the other Captains and ask them to write a letter of recommendation on their opinions on what can make the 5th squad better, after everything Aizen had done. Ichigo was a little apprehensive of keeping Momo as his Lieutenant, but she seemed eager.

He went to every division, some Captains were together so he had gotten finished fairly quickly. The last one to go to was division ten. He had yet to see Toshiro and Rangiku since arriving in Seireitei.

He entered Toshiro's office and didn't see anyone, but he could smell sake.

"Ichigoo!" The next thing he knew their were some very large womanly assets in his face.

"Rangiku.. Can't.. Breathe.."

"Oh i'm so sorry Hun!" She let go of him and started to circle him like someone would do to a horse they were thinking of buying, "I haven't seen you in ages! You certainly have changed."

It had been five years since Ichigo had been in Seireitei. He left determined to live a normal human life, but Byakuya had come to him about a month ago and told him he was being offered a Captains seat. A month was all he needed to set his affairs in order, and figure out how he was moving here.

"Yeah it's been a while. How have you been?" Ichigo was looking very hard into her gray eyes, not giving into temptation like a school boy.

"I've been doing extremely well, things have been calm these past few years without you around!" Ichigo snorted at the comment, " I heard you and Inoue got together?"

"How'd you know that? I haven't told anyone yet.."

"I heard from Renji, he went with Byakuya to get you, ya know." With a big smirk on her face she told him.

"Well yeah, can you promise not to tell Rukia? If Renji hasn't already.." He whispered the last part to himself.

Rangiku blinked, "Why would she care?"

"I don't know really, she and I were close, if anyone tells her i'd like to, to spare her feelings.." Ichigo doesn't want to hurt her, he has a feeling she had a small crush on him, possibly not anymore, but used to at least.

"Hm, I just don't think she'll care that much.."

"Whatever, where's Toshiro?" Not really caring what the Lieutenant thought.

"Sorry hun, you missed him. He's at home, sick."

"Sick? How the hell does an ice wielder get sick?"

"Beats me, hun. What do you need him for?"

After explaining what the Commander Captain had told him, Rangiku told him she'd take him to Captain Hitsugaya's _house._

"Um, really, I can wait a few days."

"It's fine! He never cares when i'm there! AND, you can meet his wife!" After saying that she ran around the room putting their things in place.

"Wi-_Wife_?!" Had he heard her correctly?

"Like I said Ichigo, things have gotten calm around here." She practically pushed him out the door and dragged him in the direction of living quarters that Hitsugaya lived in.

"Well when you said that I never thought that someone like him would get married! And even if he did I thought it would be Momo!" Rangiku started to slow down and walk calmly now.

"Those two haven't been on good terms with each other in a long time, even before you left. Captain couldn't look past what she did for Aizen, she doesn't necessarily want to forgive him for fighting Aizen. She said she'd be willing to forgive him if he can apologize sincerely, but there was no way he could. When he did get married, everyone was afraid that she'd show up and ruin it. She came anyway but didn't make a peep. She had forgiven him by then, but even now they're not as close as they once were."

"That's too bad.." He really didn't know what to say. He never thought about it really, but he thought if anyone got together it would be those too. Before he could ask who Toshiro married Rangiku had announced that they were there.

"Nice place," It really was. Very simple, but elegant.

"Come on!" Rangiku walked inside without even knocking, "Captainn! Where are youu?"

"I'll give you a week off if you leave now..." A very weak voice said from the lumpy form on the couch.

"Found you Captainn!" Ichigo though she was going to pounce on the ice wielder but she restrained herself, "I brought you a guest!"

Hitsugaya pulled his head barely out from underneath the blanket her was using to see who else was with his annoying Lieutenant.

"Kurosaki... what do you want?"

"Nice to see you too, Toshiro" said with a oceans full of sarcasm.

"It's _Captain Hitsugaya _to you. I don't care if you are a new Captain." A bit of Toshiro's personality came through despite his sickness.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry for coming unannounced like this. But she insisted." Rangiku huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm sure she did, so she could take the time off. Now what do you want?" He pulled the blanket back over his head to get back the warmth he lost.

Quickly, Ichigo went over again what the Captain Commander wanted from him. He was actually hoping to just relay the message and leave. _He_ didn't want to get sick, Orihime was supposed to be here tonight. But he also wanted to stay just to find out who was crazy enough to marry the cold-hearted captain.

"Well you won't be getting a letter from him today. Sorry, Ichigo." He turned around at the familar voice.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?" Surprise was clear in his voice.

"Rukiaa!" Rangiku wrapped her arms around the young woman, once again, putting her womanly assets in someones face.

Ichigo was actually a little nervous. Rukia was like his best friend. He loved her. In the _friend_ way. A one point she did too, probably does now. He is sure though at some point she had feelings though, he was too cocky to notice that she probably never did. He couldn't dwell on the thought long because Rangiku was about to shock him into next year.

"Ichigoo! Allow me to introduce to you Mrs. Rukia Hitsugayaa!"

Blink. Blink again. What the fuck?

"WHAT?" He was screaming, confused as all get out he had to sit down on the couch opposite the one Hitsugaya was on.

"I told you you would meet his wife today! Why are you so shocked?" Rangiku leaned down in front of him, a little put out by his reaction.

"No.. It's just.. they.. together.. married.. I don't.. what.. how.. when.." He could feel the room getting a tad bit colder..

"Oh you!, " Rangiku was about to slap him when Rukia intervened, "It's OK Rangiku, I was expecting this reaction."

Ichigo looked over and saw the knowing smirk on her face as she walked over to Toshiro and removed the blanket from his head, he was facing the back of the couch now, and felt his forehead.

"Are you serious? You're not mad at all? I know I would be." She sat down beside Ichigo as Rukia stood back up.

"No, it's expected at least. Actually, I was expecting him to have a survey on the how and when." She sat down by her husbands feet and placed them in her lap.

"Survey.."

"I can tell him all about it!" Rangiku pulled a bottle of sake from her robes and turned to Ichigo, "It all started 5 years ago, right after you left and it's all thanks to me! I'm the reason they went on their first date!"

"It was not a date, it was a set up." Hitsugaya said as he was getting up, a little wobbly, and headed down the hall.

"Captainn! Where are you goingg?"

"To the bathroom. Be gone by the time I get back." Rukia laughed and shook her head and moved to the other side to where his head was laying.

"How cruel! You're not going to let him say that are you Rukia?"

"No, I agree with him, it was a set up." Ichigo could hardly believe this woman, this _married_ woman, acting like a loving and mature wife, was his friend who he thought was in love with him. When had he become blind to the truth?

"Ugh! I don't care I'm going to tell you anyway! It _did_ start 5 years ago, right after you left.."

_**~*~flashback~*~**_

_Seireitei was working to put itself back together after the fighting, Ichigo and those from the world of the living had been gone for 6 months when Captain Ukitake had fallen ill, worse than normal. Captain Unohana decided he should be on leave for a while to rest. Because of the amount of work needed to be done, Captain Caommander ordered Ukitake to split his division to work under the other Captains for the time being, so the pressure wouldn't be on his _ _Lieutenant._

_Rukia was placed in squad ten with a few others in her division. She was placed head of the 13th to report to Captain Hitsugaya._

_About six months later, a whole year after Ichigo left, Rangiku noticed her Captain yawning more. He seemed more stressed than usual about paper work and missions and the like. She was positive it was because of all the extra members he was in charge of. He needed a break. So she put matters into her own hands by purchasing tickets to the luxurious spa on the other side of Seireitei. Much more romantic than Health Land. She originally bought one for him and one for herself. But she thought otherwise, thinking he might want company in the form of someone who would actually help him relax than her, who just gives him his daily headache. She didn't know who to give it to though, so when she went into his quarters and saw him and Rukia going over the 13ths assignments she said 'what the hell?' and went for it. _

_Both Hitsugaya and Rukia declined the tickets. Rukia said she had no interest in going to a place like that, it being a place for couples. Hitsugaya told Rangiku it would be a waste of time, and to use the tickets herself and someone he didn't care to ever meet. She wasn't having it though. She told them both if they didn't go, TOGETHER, she was going to burn all the paperwork they had been working on for a week. Rukia thought she was bluffing. Hitsugaya quickly agreed, much to Ruka's belief, knowing Rangiku was not bluffing, she had actually done it before._

_So they went. And when they got back Rangiku was more than surprised to find out that they had agreed to get dinner together one night the following week._

_**~*~flashback end~*~**_

"So you were responsible for their first date?" Ichigo's mood had deflated a bit. His male pride had been brought down by a man who looked like he was still in grade school, even though he was well over 100.

The answer "Yes!" and "Not really," were said at the same time.

"How not really? You guys went out that night together didn't you?"

Rukia thought about what _really_ happened that night at the hot springs. Toshiro would be upset if she told them. But she did smile fondly at the memory.

_**~*~flashback~*~**_

_Rukia had been in the spring for a while that night when she heard the door from the men's dressing room open. It was a couples hot spring. There was no barrier keeping them separated. She had sat on the far side, so they could both keep their privacy. She closed her eyes so she couldn't see him, but she could hear him._

_She couldn't understand why Rangiku made them come to this place. As relaxing and enjoyable as it was, it was just to out of her comfort zone. She hardly knew the ice captain, he didn't know her any better, it was just awkward. _

_She glanced over after she knew he was in the water, the size of the spring was pretty small, the size of two kiddy pools together in the human world. So they were really close to one another. His eyes were closed and his arms crossed. The scowl was still present on his face. Rukia knew he did not like places like this, it looked like the longer he stayed here, the more tense he was going to get. She had been there long enough to enjoy it herself and decided to let the captain enjoy his own privacy._

_"Captain Hitsugaya, I know what Rangiku said but I believe you would much rather enjoy this if I was not here. I'll see you tomorrow." She stood holding the towl close to her as she bowed to him, before she had even left the water she heard his reply._

_"You can stay, Kuchiki," She turned to look at him, his eyes were still closed but he looked more relaxed with his arms on the wall behind him and the ever present scowl momentarily gone, "I don't mind having some company."_

_He looked up at her and smiled. It was the first genuine smile she had seen out of him in a long time, to be honest, maybe that was the first one. _

_"If you're sure Captain,"She went to sit in her original spot when he surprised her again by laughing._

_"Come over here, Kuchiki. I wont bite." she stared at him for a second before smiling and sitting next to him. If he was going to loosen up then so would she._

_"You can call me Rukia, Captain," They worked together, almost friends now, she felt he could call her that now. _

_"Rukia," his eyes were closed again, she saw a smirk on his face, "I suppose you can call me Toshiro."_

_Her eyes almost buldged out of her head. Captain Hitsugaya doesn't like it when ANYONE calls him anything but 'Captain Hitsugaya'. Not even Momo. Why of all people would he tell her she can call him by his given name?_

_"Um, sir? Are you sure?" _

_"Yes, I am. I do expect my proper title in the office though." He only wanted her to call him his name in private use. Was he drunk or something?_

_"OK then, To-Toshiro."_

_They sat in comfortable silence for some time, enjoying the quietness of the springs, as well as each others company. It was odd to feel at peace after the disasters that had taken place barely a year before. It was Toshiro who broke that silence._

_"So, how are you now that Kurosaki is gone?"_

_The answer was clear to her, she thought it would be difficult to talk about. But it wasn't._

_"Fine really. I miss them, miss them all. But it's nice knowing they can live peaceful lives now the way they should have all along."_

_"You don't miss Kurosaki?"_

_"Of course, I don't know why everyone thinks i'm heartbroken over him leaving. We were just friends." Rukia glanced over at him and saw he was looking at her with a strange look in his eyes._

_"A certain idiotic pair of Lieutenants told me otherwise." His tone told all she needed to know._

_"Renji and Rangiku."_

_"Precisely." Those two had gotten to b quite close drinking buddies in the last several months. Also became quite the gossips._

_"Jeez. I'm gonna kill them." He surprised her again with his laugh._

_"I'll join you on that. Missing Kurosaki is one thing. But to be heartbroken would be ridiculous. After all, I can tell that you hardly think of him and when you do think of him. Why women put so much emphasis on forbidden love, boggles the mind."_

_"I agree with you." Even though it was odd, the conversation was very comfortable._

_Again the silence came, but it was a comfortable silence. Rukia could tell that almost all of the tension had left him now. She glanced at the clock and it was nearing 11. They had been talking for about two hours. She was about to voice that it was late and she needed to get home when he, yet again, surprised her._

_"It's getting rather late, Rukia. Would you care to continue this conversation at dinner one evening?"_

_The calmness of his voice is what surprised her most. Did THE Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya just ask what she think he just asked?_

_"Is that you're way of asking me out?" He tilted his head to face her and smirked._

_"I like you. I'd like to get to know you." She blushed._

_"Thank you, sir. But I can assure you that I am certainly nothing special." She tried to dissuade him, knowing that Lieutenant Hinamori was still trying to get him to trust her again so she could be in the position Rukia was finding herself in._

_"I believe I should find that out for myself, don't you?" That smirk was still there._

_"Yes, I do, but still, I just don't know what you're thinking, we barely know each other."_

_"That's what courtship and dating is for isn't it?" The smirk left his face as he turned away from here, and something very akin to loneliness crept onto his face, "Up until the end of all this fighting a relationship never entered my mind, I never thought I would need anyone. I had Momo, I had my division, I had Hyōrinmaru__. Momo betrayed me, which was actually the only trigger I needed to change my beliefs. Now, people mean more to me now. People like Rangiku and Ukitake, who I have taken for granted of before. You too. But my heart was telling me I needed something more. I first believed it was telling me to forgive Momo. That it was her my heart wanted. But then I had a dream of my grandmother. She was telling me to follow my heart. I still thought it all led to Momo. Then all I dreamed about was snow and ice. Which couldn't be Momo, she's always hated snow."_

_Rukia was about to talk when he began again, "Don't take that to mean what it sounds like. I do like you, and would like to take you to dinner. Simple as that." He was back to smirking at her._

_She smiled at him, "I would love to, Toshiro."_

_**~*~flashback end~*~**_

"You're still here?" Toshiro had walked back into the room as Rukia's mind was wondering.

"Yesh off co'se Capin! Ichi'o needs toooo know 'when' 'ow," Rangiku was on her third bottle of sake.

"Whatever," he laid his head down onto Rukia's lap, uncaring of the others in the room.

"Wow, I had no idea he liked to cuddle," Ichigo snickered as Hitsugaya faced her stomach and put his right arm around her to hold onto her.

"Shut it, Kurosaki."

"Anyway, I suppose 'when' is my next question." Ichigo and Rukia were flat out ignoring Rangiku now, she was making up a song about the tenth division.

"Well, like I said, we went to dinner one day that following week. A few more times afterwards. About two months later, I think, is when Byakuya asked Toshiro if this was serious. Obviously it was. We've been together ever since. We've only been married for about a year and a half though." She ran her fingers through his snowy hair. She learned early on that he loved it, it put him at ease.

Ichigo watched them with slight envy in his eyes. With Orihime it was all excitement and laoudness and going places. They never really sat down and just relaxed like he saw Toshiro and Rukia, even though if he wasn't sick Toshiro would not be letting Ichigo see this side of him. He didn't mind really, about never being calm, Orihime was great. A part of him always imagined coming back to Seireitei and see Rukia waiting on him. He thought someday down the road they'd be together. Perhaps his mind was telling him Rukia loved him because he was to blind to notice how he felt about her. Now it was too late. He saw the look of content and love in her eyes as she watched Toshiro sleep in her lap.

Ichigo stood, ready to leave, "Well I've enjoyed your time, tell Toshiro I'll come by when he's feeling better for that letter."

"_Captain Hitsugaya_," Came one icy reply. Rukia shook her head.

"Sure Ichigo, we'll have to do something soon to catch up," she beamed up at him, Ichigo didn't miss the grip Toshiro had on her tighten. He also didn't miss an even icier glare sent his way by the sick man.

Toshiro knew. He had perhaps always known how Ichigo felt, even when he himself didn't know. He didn't like a man who possibly still had feelings for his wife spending time with her alone. Ichigo was glad to know he was worthy enough to be a threat, he'd never take Rukia or challenge Toshiro. But it was still nice to know.

What he didn't know was that Hitsugaya _did_ know of Ichigo's feelings. He didn't think of him as a threat though. He just didn't want Rukia around him knowing that's what Ichigo _thought_ he was. What an idiot.

"Great," he looked over at the drunk Lieutenant, debating, "Want me to take her somewhere? Or ask someone to come get her?"

"Take her back to my office and leave her there. Maybe some work will get done when she wakes up," The tone of his voice meant he knew how likely _that _was.

"Sure," he picked up the surprisingly light woman and turned to the door.

"I'll walk you out," he heard Rukia say.

"It's OK, you've got your hands full." He smirked at her and left. As he walked back to Hitsugaya's quarters, he realized he never asked about how the ice wielder got sick.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Rukia asked as she put the thermometer in his mouth. All she got was a groan in return. Despite his behavior with Ichigo and Rangiku, he felt terrible, and it was all her fault.

"Like hell." He had argued with her, but lost in the battle of moving from the living room into their bedroom.

"I should say so," looking at the thermometer as she laid it down and then crawled into bed with him.

"Hey, hey, don't get too close.." He wasn't complaining though. Back in the beginning of their relationship she had forbidden any kind of sex if one of them was sick, both being ice wielders, that hardly ever happened. So her closeness really wasn't fair.

"Oh behave, once your better I'll make it up you." she snuggled next to him in attempt to sleep herself.

"At least you don't have to worry about being sick," he snorted,"tell me why I was so lucky."

She kissed his cheek, "Because you have a hot wife who you refuse to keep your hands off of even when she is sick and has told you not to touch."

He glared at her, he was sick because she had caught a cold from Renji, who was getting over a cold when she accidentally drank from his tea cup. Toshiro didn't know she was sick when he decided to seduce his wife just a week ago. That was a surprise for later.

He smirked, "You're right," he pulled her in for a long kiss, partly hoping to get some, partly hoping to get her sick again, "and I love you for it."

* * *

I hope this wasn't too cheesy. It's 3 in the morning and i'm tired. I hope you'll review and tell me what you think. I've recently got on a Hitsugaya and Rukia streak and i let my creative juices go wild today. haha.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
